The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 178: British Underload Part 1
Just so you guys know, you can edit, but you can't add any plot points. {C}Yayz a specialz it is special. Prologue Rarity: Man I am LOVIN this tea. Pinkie: I'm loving this S! Mochlum: THE R IS AWESOME! Rarity: Go away you guys. (Mochlum and Pinkie put on black capes and vanish while Count Bleck's theme plays) Rarity: >_> (is about to sip tea but nothing is in there) No tea? (looks in barrel and none is in it) (goes to warehouse and sees no tea barrels) WE... ARE... OUT OF TEEEAAAA?! (shriek) Part 1 Mochlum and Pinkie: (appear in their room) So, wanna play Brawl? JINX! GIMME COKE! NO, TEA! YA, TEA! Rarity: (runs in, looking all worn out and stuff) GUYS! WE'RE OUT OF TEA! Mochlum: E.T. most of stole them. GET IT, CUZ HE IS EAT TEA?! Rarity: DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU? Mochlum: Maybe. Rarity: WE MUST GET MORE! Mochlum; Fine, let's go order some. (Mochlum and Pinkie put on black capes and vanish while Count Bleck's theme plays again) Rarity: -_- Looks like I'm walking (Toon Link, Yoshi, Perry, and Doof are playing Mario Double Decker Bus on Wii) Toon Link: I wish this game was real. Doof: It is fanon? Toon Link: No (yes), and I mean as in a REAL double-decker bus racing tournament. Yoshi: I HAVE DOUBLE-DECKER BUSES IN THE WAREHOUSE! Perry: Grurururururururururururu Toon Link: Well let's go! (uses Ballad of the Gales and flies away) Perry: (does hover car away) Doofenshmirtz: (does Norm car away) Yoshi: ... looks like I'm walking. Narrator: Meanwhile, IN THE BATHROOM warehouse. Mochlum and Pinkie: (appear in warehouse) Let's go order the tea. Rarity: (finishes running down) You could have brought you with me! Mochlum and Pinkie: No, we don't do side-along apparation. (Mochlum and Pinkie put on black capes and vanish while Count Bleck's theme plays again) Rarity; You got to- (Mochlum and Pinkie appear five feet away by the phone) Rarity; -_- (Toon Link, Doof, Perry, and Yoshi come in) Toon Link: Moch, Pinkie, can we have the phone? We gotta order a double-decker bus. Mochlum: Well we gotta order some tea! Doof: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Pinkie; (uses PSI-powers) Yep. LET'S GO TO LONDON! Mochlum: (presses "EVERYBODY LEAVE THE BUNKER AND GO ONTO THE PLANE TO BRITAIN" alarm) Pinkie: Let's leave the Bunker and go onto the plane to Britain! Rarity: You guys are doing the plane right? Not the- (Mochlum and Pinkie put on black capes and vanish while Count Bleck's theme plays again) Rarity: DARN THEM! (Mochlum and Pinkie appear back) Mochlum: We're just going to the plane! Rarity: Oh... Pinkie: Ya, (Mochlum and Pinkie put on black capes and vanish while Count Bleck's theme plays again) Part 2 Mochlum: On plane! GIMME AN IN-FLIGHT MOVIE NOW! Pinkie; AND MAKE IT GOOD! Rarity: Why not- Mochlum; We're not watching Legally Blondes! Rarity: Why would I say- Pinkie: CUZ I SAID SO! Redsox: (smashes in plane with shotgun) DID I JUST HEAR LEGALLY BLOND?! Rarity: (pushes Redsox off plane) I HATE THAT FILM! Pinkie: Ya right... Rarity: -_- Mochlum: WE'RE HERE! (everyone looks out window at same time) Singer: Welcome to London! It is the best finished place done! Here are double-decker buses! And tea! And tennis! And tea! And rain! It rains alot! I mean seriously, it almost always rains. '' ''And the Big Ben and London Eye is here too! Ya! It is cool and all but the rain is more memorable in my opinion. What? Don't give me that look! I- Mochlum: That doesn't even rhyme! Singer: Shut up, you're disrespecting London! (everybody lands) Mochlum: WOAH! ...EVERYONE, LET'S GET A HOTEL, AND STAY HERE! (everyone dashes off, except for Mochlum and Pinkie, who wear black capes, and vanish while Count Bleck's theme plays and while Rarity groans) Jondanger23:LAWL (Mochlum and Pinkie appear in front of Big Ben) Pinkie; That is huge. (Big Ben falls over and crushed Pinkie and Mochlum, then goes back up) Mochlum; Huhh? Pinkie; (looks at top) UH OH! VOLDEMORT TOOK OVER BIG BEN! Redsox: (falls in by parachute, and wacks Rarity with "healing stick") WUT DAFUQ IS WRONG WITH YOU? DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE! YOU SHOULD BE SUED FOR THAT! Rarity: PLEASE YOU'RE NOT STAYING HERE!!!!!! Redsox:Oh, yes I am! Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna check the time! *looks at watch* Ugh, I CAN'T SEE THIS CLEARLY! I think I need a bigger watch. Voldemort: HEY! IT IS MY TURN TO STEAL BIG BEN! NOT YOURS OR DOOFENSHMIRTZ'S! (cursed Big Ben to dance CC00: No, I stole that! (sees they rebuilt it) WE CAN HAVE 2 BIG BENS! (uses England-America-Teleporter) Voldemort: Oh come on! CC00: You can still take over Platform 9 3/4! Voldemort: Thanks! CC00: Okay No Prob I'll be stealing Hogwarts. (uses long-handlike device to reach to Hogwarts and grabs it then places it next to the Bunker) Mochlum: Wow. You're good. CC00: Yeah. I take an interest in British things. (Steals Double-decker Bus) Mario: (inside bus) Mama Mia! CC00: (sees Police Box) I always wanted one of these! (goes inside) Whoa. Bigger than I thought. Redsox: :D Is that the TARDIS? (rams inside) CC00: Maybe! OOH LOOK BUTTONS! (presses Button. Tardis disappears and reappears in a place with tons of Daleks) Dalek: THE DOCTOR HAVE REGENERATED AGAIN. EXTERMINATE! ACF: ......Anyways......LET'S EAT LONDON FOOD! LiaFH: I LOVE London food! :) :) :) :) Mochlum: (falls from the sky) THIS PLACE IS AWESOME! Pinkie: We just jumped from the London Eye and nearly died! Mochlum; Let's go to Platform 9 and 3/4 Quarters and go to Hogwarts! Pinkie: Like in the Harry Potter movies! Twilight Princess: And Harry Potter books... Pinkie: That is ironic because your name is 'Twilight' Princess, and the Twilight movies are the rivals of the Harry Potter movies. Twilight: And Twilight books... Pinkiie: Meh. (Mochlum and Pinkie wear black capes and vanish while Count Bleck's theme plays) Rarity: She's driving me crazy! Twilight Sparkle: Me too! Mochlum; (appears) I detect a running gag! Both us vanishing, AND ponies being annoyed with us! (Mochlum wears a black cape and vanishes while Count Bleck's theme plays) Tornadospeed: I thought Twilight has a teleporting spell. IT MUST BE THE CAPES! (gets out black capes) BWAHAHAHA UMAD PONIES (at hotel) Mochlum: This place rocks. Pinkie: So we need a room for 237 people. Lady; Room 198. It is on the second floor at the end of the hall. (Mochlum, Pinkie, and every other Bunker citizen squeeze into elevator) Sonic: Why the (HONK) is it so busy? Mochlum: We're getting our tea and buses and we're staying for a while. Why are you here? Sonic: Olympics. Mochlum: THE OLYMPICS ARE THIS WEEK?! Everyone: (gets out of elevator) Pinkie: WE GOTTA DO THE OLYMPICS! (everyone goes to room) Bob: (looks at the hotel room with 15.39480431834065 bunk beds and each bunk bed has enough room for 15.39480431834065 people) THIS IS HUGE! Now we gotta find who is gonna chop themselves in 0.39480431834065s. AND IT WON'T BE ME! Mochlum: (collapses beds) WE GOTTA TURN THESE DUMB BEDS INTO OLYMPIC TRAINING THINGS! Bob: But I'm tired. Mochlum: TOO BAD! (everyone starts training) (in hall) Sonic: Bwahahaha... everything is going according to plan. (takes off Sonic mask revealing JB) Part 3 Jd23:meh(Buys tea) Mochlum; (fighting Mario Galaxy boss) Pinkie: You know that the Dream Events from Mario and Sonic at the 2012 Olympics aren't real? Mochlum: IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW! Now let's go to the Olympics! I'm trained enough! (on the way) Pinkie: LOOK A BUS! Mochlum: (goes up to bus driver and pulls out 90,000,000,000,000,009 pounds) Here's your money. Bus Driver; ...OKAY EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE BUS THIS GUY OWNS IT NOW! Mochlum: (drives it to Olympic theatre) ACF: *goes to the Olymics....'cause I can* Announcer: ANNOUNCING: FROM AMERICA, JUSTIN BIEBER, SELENA GOMEZ, MOCHLUM, PINKIE PIE- JB: Oh HELLO, BWAHAHAHA! Pinkie: What are you guys doing here? JB: Beating you. Mochlum: OH YA? We're gonna beat you! JB; I bet your existance that you are wrong. Seriously, if you lose, I'll go back in time and murder your grandparents. Mochlum: OH ya... um... IF WE WIN YOU'LL HAVE TO LEAVE AMERICA! JB: Okay. TIME FOR OLYMPIC RACING! BWAHAHAH! Mochlum; Wait, I'm doing gymnastics though. JB: Oh... (uses time machine and goes back) Mochlum: Uh oh. Part 4 CC00: (using tardis) JB? HOW U BE HERE? JB; WHAT? ANOTHER BUNKER BRAT? (pulls out gun) CC00; Uh.., (punches JB) JB: HEY YOU MEAN! (goes back) Mochlum: I WON DA OLYMPICS! Pinkie: YES WE WON! JB: (pulls out knife) I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!! Mochlum; Meh. (seperates atoms and the knife goes straight through self) JB: (flies into stand and knocks it down then does chain reaction with random people in line which go all the way to the egde of the stadium which knocks the entire thing down and everyone inside died) Mochlum: We don't want this episode to end that earlier, since it is two parts -.- JB: MY ATTEMPT AT HUMOR FAILS! ARG! I HATE LONDON! (goes back to America) Now I really want to get revenge on them. (idea) (calls Voldemort) WE NEED A CURSE! Meanwhile Eleventh Doctor: Wha- I thought I parked the Tardis Right here! (cuts to a Doctor Who Opening Parody for CC00) Meanwhile (Tyran is walking around and thinking) Tyran: Dad's from Knitain (note this is Britain on Tyran's world), Grandpa's from Knitain and I was born here... (Tyran puts on a top hat and monocle) Tyran: Good show chaps! JD23:(Puts on mask)(zaps jb with lightning) Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes